


Yes, Tom - Chapter 10

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [10]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're curious, the rope harness that Ellie wears is called a shinju, and it's a very simple one that goes around the breasts, but can be worn relatively easily under the clothing. Especially if it isn't too tight.</p></blockquote>





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 10

Tom left for Iceland, although he was still not happy about it. I hoped that he would gradually be able to curb his possessive feelings once he actually learned to trust me. I loved him so much, but it was like dealing with a child sometimes. Either he was cold and dominating or a helpless little boy. The stress was wearing me down. I was so happy to have a break, despite how much I would miss him. We had spent barely hours apart since we started our relationship. Every moment was spent with him; I worked for him, ate with him, slept with him, fucked him, comforted him. There was really no off switch for Tom. I couldn't believe how silent the room was once he left. I had to turn the TV on just to keep from going crazy.

Before he left, Tom decided to make absolutely certain I'd think about him as much as possible while he was gone. So he used some soft nylon rope to tie a rope harness around me. I was required to wear it until I arrived in Iceland the next evening. It wrapped around my breasts and the nape of my neck, then secured at the middle of my back, like where a bra would fasten. It could be easily covered with layers of clothing, and would not be too difficult to shower with. It was, however, incredibly uncomfortable. At least at first. Every time I moved, even a little, the ropes shifted and chafed against my skin. Luckily, the rope was very soft and not very thick, so after a couple of hours I got used to it. It still produced the required effect, however. It was impossible to forget about it completely, so it made me think about Tom constantly. This had the added distraction of causing me to be horny all the time, too. My whole day was an exercise in tremendous self-control. 

Shortly after Tom left for the aiport I went to work. I was to meet Chris in his trailer, and he was waiting for me there. 

"Hey Ellie!"

"Hey Chris, how are you?" He got up and hugged me, which was a little surprising. It was a friendly hug, brotherly, but I was still a bit surprised.

"So we need to go to makeup but can I talk to you for a second?" His brows were knitted together and his lips were pursed. I was now extremely worried.

"Yeah," my voice wavered a little and I cleared my throat, adding quickly, "I mean yes, of course."

"Here, have a seat." He moved some stuff and made me a space on the little sofa, then sat down across from me. 

"Is everything okay? You're kind of making me nervous…" My leg began its characteristic bob as I sat there, uncertain of what to expect and trying to prepare for the worst.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize. Tom's one of my best friends, but I realized after you left Saturday that maybe I should've explained a little better. So when Jenna got sick, I asked them specifically if you could help me out. I thought I could see you without Tom getting upset."

"Okay, well that failed miserably. He's a bit angry about having to go to Iceland alone. And a little jealous…" 

"Oh." Chris ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry about that. I guess I figured they'd ask him first or whatever."

"No, it's not your fault. He looked through my phone the other day and saw our texts. I should have just told him. It's my fault."

"Wow. So he is getting a little possessive, huh?" He shook his head a little.

"Yeah, it's a definite issue for him. I love Tom. I do. But between this and, well, you know, the other stuff…"

"I don't know if this will help, but… When you asked me about his exes, I guess I wasn't thinking. I mean, no, he's never been possessive with his other girlfriends that I know of. But I definitely know why he might act that way now. His last relationship… well I told you he got his heart broken…" Chris paused, rubbing his hands on his knees, obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to do. "Well, he was head over heels for her, even considered proposing. It turned out she just wanted an actor boyfriend, and when she found a more famous one, she conveniently forgot all about him. She even 'forgot' to break up with him and Tom caught them together."

"Oh god… oh." Now I could completely understand Chris' first conversation with me. And at least I knew now what was eating at Tom. He already had trust issues, and this made everything even worse.

"She was also the only girlfriend he's ever had that he even remotely tried to share his… you know, _interests_ with. I mean, until you.'

Suddenly everything made sense. It didn't make it better, but at least I felt like I wasn't fighting blindly anymore. "Thank you, Chris. I mean, I don't know if it will help, to be honest, but at least now I have a better idea of what I'm dealing with."

"I understand. Just please be careful. Please don't string him along if you don't think you can deal. I'm not judging you. I do believe you care about Tom. But I don't know if he can handle another one. Not in a healthy way, that is."

"I know, I get it. I just… god it seems we're moving so fast…" 

Chris shrugged, "I tried to tell you. Attachment is a problem with him. He's already planning your futures together as we speak. I guarantee it. It's just his way." Seeing the look on my face, he quickly added, "Sorry, I'm not trying to pressure you. I just worry about him…" He trailed off, leaving us in uncomfortable silence, the room echoing with it.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to think. I did love him right? I mean, if I did love him, that should be all that matters, right? And the sex… _Oh god the sex_. And he did love me. Or it seemed like he did. I decided then that I would have to completely commit to this for it to work, and at this point in time I had not done that yet. And that was entirely unfair. To both of us.

"Can I meet you in makeup in a few minutes? I just need a moment…"

"I get it. It's fine. I'll see you in a bit." He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled a little half-smile. "It'll be okay, Ellie."  

As Chris left I covered my face, tears stinging my eyes. _Why does this have to be so difficult? Is it really supposed to be so hard?_  

But Tom… I couldn't help but think back to my first day on set, and how nervous I was, just seeing him walking around. Starstruck. In awe. Now I felt like a completely different person. It's like he had made me stronger. I felt more self-assured, despite our issues. And I had never felt this way about anyone before. It was so much more intense. It was love, but it was more than that. I couldn't even explain it. That desperate way he looked at me, the way he made me tremble… there was a connection that was so strong.

Now that I knew so much more about Tom, could I accept him? Did I really love him enough to get through this? I made up my mind that I needed to stop questioning everything. I decided that I had to accept Tom on his own terms if he was ever going to let me in completely. And I wanted him. I craved his approval as much as I craved his touch. From now on, I could fall apart when he held me, when he fucked me, when he hit me, but the rest of the time, I would have to learn to be the strong one for both of us. 

I texted Tom, hoping it would be the first thing he saw when he got off the plane. "I love you so much sweetheart. I hope you had a good flight. Text me when you can." Then I went to meet Chris in makeup.

 

 

Tom's flight arrived at around five o'clock (London and Reykjavik have no time difference in fall) and he called me soon after, but I was working and couldn't answer. I tried to call him twice when I was on my break, but missed him both times. We texted briefly; just that he made it to the hotel, and a couple 'I love you's and 'I miss you's. 

I had an incredibly long day, as they were rushing to get some of Chris' shots done before he left. I thought it would never end. By the time we were finished, it was close to midnight. Tom had called twice but didn't leave a message or text, which was a little odd. He knew the easiest way to get in touch with me was by text, as it was tricky to answer calls on set. I called him back, but he didn't answer. Then I texted him, but no answer. Assuming he fell asleep, I shrugged it off and decided to go back to the hotel. Chris had a quick shoot in the morning and we had our flight the next afternoon, so I knew I needed the sleep. Plus, I was a little sore from the rope and I wanted to put some lotion underneath the bad spots.

As I arrived back at the hotel, I started to worry. Tom still hadn't answered his phone and he hadn't texted me back. I was starting to get a little scared. Then, out of the blue, my phone lit up with a text from Sarah.

Sarah: _Did you and Tom break up?_

Ellie: What? No, why?

Sarah: _Well, just go on Tumblr._

Ellie: What for? 

Sarah: _I'm sorry. Just look._

I had never agreed not to go on Tumblr. So, despite being exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed, I opened my laptop and got online. I didn't know what I was looking for, really, but it took less than 2 minutes for me to see what it was. There, for thousands of people to see, were pictures of Tom. At some bar. With Zach Levi. And random girls. 

_What the fuck?_

A million different emotions grabbed me, suffocating me, pulling me apart. I was furious, but I was also hurt. _He can't wait one day for me? Seriously?_ And I'm walking around with a fucking rope wrapped around my chest. I called him again; no answer. So I texted him, "I see you're having fun without me. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then the tears came. I fought so hard not to cry. But no matter how much I braced myself, they just came pouring out like a broken dam. Every insecurity I had about being with him, the insecurities he seemed to have tried so hard to erase, just enveloped me. And then an even worse thought crossed my mind. Was this some sort of payback? Was he trying to hurt me because I didn't go with him?

Less than a minute after I texted him, Tom called. I didn't answer. I didn't care. I knew it was a rule I agreed to, and usually I was fine with that, but this time, I couldn't care less. My entire body shook with confusion. Anger. Tremendous sadness. Humiliation. The phone rang again. Then again. Finally, on the fourth try, I answered, but didn't speak.

"Elizabeth?" I could hear noise in the background, so I knew he was still out. His tone was terse and he was obviously mad.

"Mmm-hmm." I hoped he could discern my own irritation over the din of the bar.

"First off, darling I know you did not answer my calls just now. That is completely ..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Darling, I think you need to adjust your tone."

I hung up. I hung up on him. I just didn't care. I couldn't believe he would embarrass me like that. Obviously there were other people from the cast and crew there, because Sarah knew. And of course he has to be all flirty and Tom-like. He called right back, of course. I answered. I knew it would be ridiculous to try and ignore him. I had to see him eventually. We were sharing a hotel room in Iceland, or we were supposed to, anyway

"You will never do that to me again, do you understand?" He was screaming at me, and the noise was gone, so I knew he had at least exited the bar. _Good. Asshole._

"Whatever." 

"Do you really want to push me?"

My whole body tensed up. I was so angry. But I knew he was right. I was upset, but I didn't want to change our relationship. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be without him.

"No." I said it, but I was still pissed and he could sense it.

"Could you repeat that please, Elizabeth?" His tone was now calmer, but still stern.

"No, sir."

"That's better. Now, I'm sorry you're upset. But I think you're overreacting just a bit."

"How am I overreacting? You throw a fucking fit this morning, then tonight you're out barhopping and there's pictures all over the internet of you and…"

"Elizabeth, I understand if you're jealous, but what am I supposed to do? They are fans, and they asked for photos, am I supposed to say no?" That fucking voice. His inflection sounded so genuine, so placating. It infuriated me.

"Okay fine, then why are you even out at the bar in the first place? I didn't go out to a bar without you. I was at work all fucking day and not only that, but wearing some fucking rope around me. Is this payback? Are you trying to get back at me because I couldn't go?"

"Darling, that's enough with the cursing. And you need to calm down. I was just lonely. That's all. I got back to the hotel and I missed you terribly. There were people going out, and so I went with them."

"Tom, I got a text asking if we broke up." This time my voice barely rose over a whisper. For all my bravado, I was simply an unconfident mess.

He was silent for a minute, but I could hear him sigh softly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't… Okay, I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I missed him already. This made it so much worse. "It just hurt my feelings."

"I love you more than anything, you must know that. I would never… I don't want anyone but you." 

Melting into his voice, into every perfect word. "I love you, too." I began to tear up and my voice cracked a little. "I miss you." 

"Oh, darling, I miss you so much. I just couldn't bear the room alone. I felt lost and you didn't answer your phone, and I knew you'd be late on set."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I was disrespectful, and I'm sorry I hung up on you." I felt guilty now. I hoped he would punish me, although I knew I'd have to wait.

"We'll discuss that when you get here, Elizabeth."

"Yes, sir."

"I can't wait to see you, especially wearing the rope… It makes me so hot thinking of you bound like that, all day, just for me." Inhaling sharply, I could hear him getting excited over the phone. I knew he was in public, and couldn't do anything about it. That gave me a little thrill.

"I could touch myself right now, you know…" I purred, teasing him. "But I don't think you can. Not if you're still at the bar."

"You can't unless I say so." That was the Tom I knew. And that made me happy.

"Can I? Please?" I knew he'd say no, but to be honest, that's what I wanted. I wanted him to tell me what to do. It soothed me.

"No. You can wait. It's only until tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"There's my girl. I love you. I'm leaving now, so I'll text you when I'm back at the hotel."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, the rope harness that Ellie wears is called a shinju, and it's a very simple one that goes around the breasts, but can be worn relatively easily under the clothing. Especially if it isn't too tight.


End file.
